Frog
Introduction Frog is a Sixteen year old pirate from Kingd Island. Thanks to the effects of The Yujin Yujin no Mi Frog's body is kept in a eternal child like state. This new found weakness however does not stop Frog persuing his dream of becoming the worlds Strongest Swordsmen. Among the crew he is the person who is the most logical and is often considered to be the group's straight man. Appearance Frog looks like a young ten year old boy. He can most often be seen wearing a black t -shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. He wears black steel toe boots and carries around with him two katanas on his right hand side. His peach color skin has lots of small scratches and marks. Similar to the texture you would find from boys around his perceived age who run around all day hunting bugs and getting into small fights. His eyes have been described by Dede as having moon eyes. Personality Frog is the calm and cool type. He does not let things bother him much and prefers to not let things get under his skin. He always looks for a logical solution to a problem and prefers to solve problems with words rather than violence. However once a fight starts things quicly change. Frog loves to battle and his killer instincts takes over once he or his opponent draws there blades. Once the fighting starts Frog could care less about who is opponent is. He will cut anyone down who shows aggression that includes women and children. In battle Frog is considered to be a demon. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Frog uses style of swordsmenship called The Hopping Monkey Blade. This style of swordsmanship focuses on using high flying jumps and fighting wile in mid air. The style is well known for its user ability to jump off the air and strike from diffrent angles in the sky. Frog himself has three majorly used techniques from the style. 1. The Twister - A move where Frog jumps into the air and then kicks off the air while going straight up. He then sends himself into a a twister like spin and rages around the battlefiled as a mini tornado cutting everything that comes in contact with him and his wind to ribbons. The Twister can be upgraded into Demon Twister, which is the same move, but it sends out a myriad amount of flying slashes while the user is spinning. 2. The Monkey Saw - The Monkey Saw is a move where Frog jumps high into the air above a target and then begins to spin his body like a skill saw. He spins so fast that you can't tell his face from the blade. It becomes a silver spinning disk that rages down toward the target. If the target blocks the skill will saw straight though the defense and split them into two. If they dodge then Frog will saw into the ground and keep going down. Once he is underground he will continue to saw though the Earth, but in a digging fashion. He will then pop back up out of the ground and attack the target from below. The Moneky's Saw also has a upgraded version where the user spins a abnormally amount of wind with them. This wind increases the range of the saw and allows it to cause more wide range damage. 3. Dragon Shot - Dragon Shot is a flying slash that takes on the shape of a chinese dragon. It hits its target with piercing power rather than slashing. Physical Strength Despite looking like a young boy Frog is extremely strong. he has the ability to pick up a giant and toss him away from You Mad Bro. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Yūjin Yūjin no Mi Summary, Devil Fruit gives the user the ability to summon up a imaginary friend Type, Parametia Usage Can summon up Yuji Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:Gurentaika Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Child Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:The Bro Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex